Tales from MACUSA
by Darth Devious
Summary: xover with Disney in general: The Wizarding War in England is long over, but struggles still remain within the magical world. In America a Witch and Wizard have both lost their careers due to accidents and politics. After a year in the dog house, they are offered a chance to reclaim what they have lost...
1. New York

AN: Disney and the Wizarding World have their own owners. I own nothing but my left shoe… and I'm not so sure about that either…

Tales From MACUSA

Auror Files

File Number 1303

Report transcribed by Eli Lewis Recollection Collections Section Auror Records Office

The following is the written form of a memory report from the following three individuals:

No-Maj born Wizard, Mike Lozano: Auror, Hit Wizard/Sweeper Wand: North American "Sequoia" Redwood, and Thunderbird Feather

Pure Blood Witch, Ketherine "Kat" Lozano: Department of Unidentified Magical Objects, Scrounger Wand: Monterey Cypress, and Yeti Tendon

Squib Male, David Dread: Retired non-magical Detective, Private Investigator Blood Malediction: Maledictus (rare)

New York August 2018

Even before the New Years Eve party back in January, the days started out the same. Mike and his wife Ketherine, or simply Kat, would wake long before their distant neighbors in Colorado to a full breakfast. Complements of their House Elf called Nippy. With the use of an instant cleaning spell, then followed by getting dressed, then a quick step into their vanishing cabinet. Then as designed, they would exit its counterpart in New York to head off to work.

Making up one half of this marriage was Mike Lozano, a Hispanic first generation wizard from California, standing just shy of being six feet tall. Friends and relatives would easily recognize him from his thick curly black beard, and both equally dark and curly tied-back hair. A proud patriot of both magical and non-magical America, a lover of barbecuing for himself and others. When around those he liked, he always smiled. When around those he tolerated, Mike was all business. Around those he hated, he remained quiet and plotting. Those who were threatening to his friends and family often ended up a pinkish gray smear.

In the other corner, the self proposed 'better' half of the marriage is Ketherine 'Kat' Lozano. A Caucasian Pure Blood witch whom also hails from California, and at being just over four feet tall was perfect for aiming both jabs and jinxes at unsuspecting men and women. Like Mike, her hair had some curl to it but not as much, and more brown then black that fell to her shoulders. Knowledgeable and always ready for a good laugh, like her husband she cared deeply for both friends and family. But like any pure blooded witch she could hold a grudge and her ground in a fight.

At the start of their shift, Mike would report to the 'bullpen' at the Auror office along with Kat, then she would head on to her department. Whatever tasks they were then given they'd set out to do. For Mike it was enforcing the law, from filling out paperwork to hunting down magicals whom gotten too full of themselves. Kat meanwhile would study and document unknown magical objects, and on occasion, go out into the field to retrieve them. Life was good and exciting enough for the two of them. Then came their demotions.

The good times were over, and were replaced with dull mundane tasks. In the same week they had both accidentally angered the wrong people and their careers were reduced to simple maintenance. All thanks to a prank gone wrong, the cause for Kat's demotion, and a bottle of questionable liquid, even if Mike only drank two thirds of it. From that point till now, both worked the evening and graveyard shift at MACUSA. More then once Mike wished they had been fired instead, after all the employed House Elves took care of everything, and the access corridors were not meant to be used by any witch or wizard. They almost had to literally crawl to get to the dungeon that was their joint office. Damn Politicians.

Their dull routine was broken this evening before it had a chance to even start. Thirty minutes after showing up the two of them were called into the head office for the Office of Foreign Inquiries, a surprise since many of the heads of office tended to leave as early as possible. They also had pretty much no dealings with this section of MACUSA before now either.

The Lozano's were currently sitting before the desk of one Sebastian Bradley, the head of this office. An older man with connections and friends across the Wizarding community, he was an easy going wizard known for being calm and collected. His office held a number of file cabinets, a slide projector with a screen, a map of all fifty American states and a number of personal items one finds in a private office.

"Alright," he started before clearing his throat, "this is a chance at redemption for the both of you." Bradley ends as he looked at the couple. "I trust you two are familiar with England's own school of magic called Hogwarts?"

Kat and Mike had never been to Britain's premiere magic school, but the name had come up a number of times since nineteen-ninety eight. A self proclaimed lord had briefly taken over England's Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts was where he was killed by a teenager with only a basic education in magic.

At their nods Bradley continued, "Well what many don't know, is that one of their teaching positions is currently cursed. The effects are dissipating, but what remains is still strong enough to be effective even now." He leans back in his chair at his pause. "This curse makes it impossible for anyone who takes it to keep it for long. Since the mid fifties to now, no witch or wizard has lasted an entire year teaching this subject."

Mike raised his eyebrows then sat back in his seat in surprise, then summed it up with a single word, "Well… shit."

Bradley shot Mr. Lozano at look which Kat read as 'really?'. Earning a small chuckle and a shake of the head at her husband's lack of demeanor.

"Now due to this curse." the head of office went on, "Hogwarts has had no luck in finding a teacher for this subject. And since the head of the Office of Education owes the Brits a favor, we've been volunteered to send someone to fill the position."

Upon hearing this, Mike started to sit up straighter with a smirk. "Oh really?" He stated with a mixture of pride and arrogance. "Some real American 'Know How' for a change?"

Unknown to her husband, Kat suppressed a laugh and briefly thought of shooting a stinging hex at Mike. Bradley's desk would hide her hand from his vision, but she quickly dismissed the idea. There was always later.

The office head also noticed Mike's rise in ego. "You're not being considered for the position." As Mike sagged back into his chair Bradley spoke again, "You may have talent Lozano, but Hogwarts has higher standards. Ridiculously high considering how desperate they are."

Kat spoke up for the first time in this meeting. "So if you don't want either of us to teach, then what are we here for?"

Bradley leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk. "MACUSA does have people qualified for this posting, unfortunately everyone who is, we need. But the history professor at Ilvermorny, Loveberg or something mentioned someone outside of MACUSA who would be perfect."

After being turned down from a new job Mike, now all business asked, "Who would that be and why?"

Standing up, Bradley began to walk around them to the slide projector, which was facing the screen. On his way he stopped at the State map. "The 'why' is this, the wizard in question is a Harvester. Someone who hunts magical creatures to acquire their body parts for potion ingredients and wand cores."

Mike's eyes widened at this. Being a Harvester was an occupation he had considered while at school, but as time went on he had actually forgotten about it. Now though, he could see why this Harvester qualified for the teaching position at Hogwarts. In truth this guy could teach a number of subjects in magical education. Classes on Potions, magical beasts, or even defensive classes could be taught by such a person.

Bradley moved on, "The 'who' being Richard Ravenswood-"

Both Kat and Mike started a bit at the name, the two of them recalling some memories from their school days at Ilvermorny. Richard was a year above Mike at school, they had spoken a few times when Mike needed help with some potion work. Kat never met the guy but there were rumors of the wizard being a popular ladies man among both students and the younger staff. At one point while attending school she had gotten lost, and by accident had found a sort of shrine to the wizard. Which looked just like something a stalker would keep in their bedroom. It had enchanted candles, torn bits of cloth, and a dirty sock set before, what Kat assumed was, a picture of Ravenswood in his teens.

As the couple's assorted memories of the named wizard started resurfacing Bradley continued speaking. "-whom is quite well-traveled for a wizard. He has been to Britain, France, South Africa and even Japan, going from one place to the other learning what he can. Ravenswood doesn't stay in one place for long, and normally we only know where he's been not where he is."

"So, then what's changed then?" Kat asked.

The office head answered, "We have a pretty good idea where he is at the moment. Any questions so far?"

Mike did have a rather obvious question, "Where is he then?"

Again Bradley answered, "He's in southern Arizona."

The male Lozano blinked a bit at the answer, half expecting Ravenswood to be somewhere like Peru or Alaska. "Any way of knowing why he is there? Is he hiding or something?" Asked Mike going into police mode.

"We can't say for sure but we are positive he's there."

Kat then asked the next question, "How do you know he's in Arizona in the first place?"

"A few hours ago," Bradley started, "the Magic Detectors in sub-level thirteen detected some old magical wards being activated in this area." In saying this the State Map behind him now had a glowing red dot at the location. "In addition to the old wards some new ones were added, and a handful have even been reversed. Maybe to keep something 'in' other then 'out'. Our records even show that an extinct branch of the Ravenswood family, that died out in the late nineteenth century, owned property in that area. Apparently the head of this family branch, Henry I think his name was, found gold in a nearby mountain." Here Bradley pointed at the glowing spot in question. "He founded a nearby Boom town called Thunder Mesa, named for a Native Indian myth about a nearby Thunderbird nest." The last part caused Mike to chuckle slightly.

Hearing about the wards, Kat was also quite positive that Richard was indeed at that location. Magical families almost always used wards for defense and camouflage. Old pure blood families like hers, which dated back to Colonial times, often added their own custom made wards to the mix. Some of which could be quite nasty. Pure blood made wards were also tied to blood relations as well. Even if a location's wards were deactivated and the location abandoned for decades, said wards could be reactivated by a close blood relative with the knowledge to do so. This was also a sign that the Ravenswoods had a private home in the area, since pure bloods wanted their homes safe from nearly all types of threats it made sense.

As Kat's mind went through these thoughts, Bradley had walked from the map stand by the slide projector his back to the screen. The couple turned in their seats to follow his progress to the other side of his office.

"What we want the two of you to do," the office head stated as he pulled a letter from his sleeve, a letter that was far too long to fit within said sleeve. "is go to Thunder Mesa and give Richard Ravenswood this letter. Give him time to read it, then convince him to take the position. When he does you'll escort him here."

Bradley handed the letter to Kat while giving the projector a tap which activated it. As that light came on it projected an image on the screen that caused a simultaneous Vulcan eyebrow lift from the Lozanos. The screen showed a photo of a smiling Sebastian Bradley, apparently flirting with a woman too young to be in his age group.

"Alright," Bradley started as he turned to the screen, "now this here is-" his eyes then landed on the lit up screen, "-the wrong picture… the Hell?" Here he removed his wand from it holster at his hip. "One second please."

Mike shook his head muttering, "The fuck I just see?" While Kat openly chuckled at the bureaucrat. Being of sounder mind at the New Years Eve party, she had recognized the scene in the picture.

With a swish of his wand, like toast that shot out from a toaster, Bradley had summoned the slide from the machine. As it levitated above the projector it promptly disintegrated like a leaf in a fire. The older wizard looked sheepishly at the couple, "Forget you saw that." He plainly stated as if this happened everyday. He tapped the machine for a second time causing a new image to appear.

A black and white Mugshot filled the screen, with in it was a man who looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties. His hair was dark, wavy and a few inches long. His face had a look that almost groaned out 'Get it over with'. Mike did recognize the former student who helped him at school. Kat recognized the face from what she had dubbed the 'stalker shrine' she had unfortunately stumbled upon at school. Other then his wavy hair Kat couldn't see what made him so popular at Ilvermorny. The name plate he was holding up had a serial number along with 'Richard B. Ravenswood' above it. The date, also on the plate showed this picture was a few years old.

Clearing his throat Bradley spoke up, "As you can guess this is the man in question. This was taken two years back after he assaulted an Auror in Brooklyn, he was fined and released due to mistakes on both sides of the incident in question." With a final tap, the image vanished as the machine was turned off and Bradley returned to his seat. "A few things more before you two head out."

Both Lozanos sat up as if it would let them pay more attention.

"To be honest, your nobody's first choice for an assignment like this." The office head stated while gesturing with his hands at the two of them. "But everyone else who is, has assignments already, and the two of you are the most qualified in the building. Like I said earlier, Ravenswood doesn't stay in one place for long and we don't know how long he will be at Thunder Mesa. The state of the wards in the area raises questions, but some we can take a stab at." Bradley leans back in his chair in an exhausted manor. "First, there are reports of a Hidebehind in the same area."

The married couple nearly jumped in their seats at this information. A Hidebehind was widely believed to be the second most dangerous magical creature in North America, outclassed only by its local Dragons. The race was created by accident when families from magical Europe first came to America. Upon arriving in the New World and escaping, their decedents live within the Massachusetts' wilderness to this day. Since Ilvermorny is also located in the same State, it was mandatory for all students to learn about these creatures. These silvery bear-like creatures were skinny forest living nocturnal hunters with a taste for humans, caring little if they had magic or not. Often opportunistic predators that would only attack if they had an advantage. What made them so dangerous was the cause for their name, with the power of invisibility, as well as shape-shifting they could hide behind almost ANYTHING.

"Second," Bradley went on, "It appears that Henry Ravenswood, the original owner of this stretch of property, practiced Necromancy."

Once again Mike summed up his and his wife's thoughts with the shortest of phrases. Saying, "Well shit." as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his wand hand. Mike has No Mag relatives and friends who often played video games. Some of these games involved fighting different forms of undead creatures. They played it with enjoyment and fascination. Mike himself had lived it.

Necromancy in any form was an unwritten taboo in the Wizarding World. Many power hungry witches and wizards used it the form of Inferi, what No-Majes referred to as zombies. Skeletal like corpses that swarm and devour living people, complicated to make but devastating when unleashed. Thankfully none have been used or seen since the disaster of the twenty fourteen Quidditch World Cup. An event Kat's husband was sent to deal with, among many other Aurors. The Sweepers were still trying to replenish their numbers. Needless to say, Necromancy was a bad end for everyone involved.

Bradley then stood again then walked around his desk to the married couple. "Report to the Field Supply Room on level seven." He instructed as they both stood and shook his hand. "Good luck to you both."

After a quick shake of the hands the Lozanos left the office and made for the elevator. Operated by a sleepy house elf, they made their way down to the seventh level. As they descended they passed by many empty hallways, as most of the employees of the building had long since left for the night. Only a few wizards and witches remained burning the night oil. The rest were House Elves who went about their jobs, cleaning and restocking office supplies.

A few more minutes later their ride came to an end. "Seventh… floor," The house elf yawned out. "Acquisitions, Evidence and Supplies."

The elevator's gate slid to the side, Mike held out his hand while giving an exaggerated bow. "My Lady." He said with a pompous accent. Kat rolled her eyes and made sure to step on his foot when walking out into the empty hallway. Both knew they would need to get to the Portkey room on the thirteenth floor after acquiring their loadout. So Mike turned to the house elf manning the elevator and with a deeper accented voice spoke, "Stay here, I'll be back." Then he followed her onto the seventh floor, a little disappointed that she didn't get the reference.

Having worked their separate jobs for a number of years, till their demotion that is, both knew their destination by heart. The room in question was room 700b2, the room doubled as the Potion Supply room as well, room 700b that is. Two rooms in the same space, just like many of the others in the building in order to save space. The idea came up during the second World War, with so many charms and enchantments in the ministry, the building was almost indestructible. So extra room was needed for Magic Folk who may need shelter, weather from German bombers, or Grindelwald's followers. When the war ended MACUSA utilized these Double Rooms to expand their versatility. Some Double Rooms were a bit hypocritical, 223r held the Mess Hall and 223r2 was an out of date gym. Upon seeing it for the first time Mike thought it was a museum.

With quick strides the two magicals arrived at their destination. Every Double Room could easily be found by their split door, where both the top and bottom could open separately. Also like any room in the building it had its numbers by the door. Or in this case, both numbers on opposite corners of the split door.

Once said door was in reach they knocked, on the upper door's right side, in order to gain the occupant's attention. A section of the door that was level with Mike's eyes was promptly slid to one side. A pair of brown eyes glared out at them followed by a muffled, "No more beggars!" then promptly closed.

Kat and Mike exchanged glances just as some muffled shouting came from within the room.

"Damn it Ryan!" Came a woman's agitated voice. "I keep telling you you don't work here!" The couple heard a struggle in the supply room when a red flash came from beneath the door followed by a large thump. "Serves you right." The woman stated in a 'so there' tone. The same section of the door slid to the side again, only the opposite side this time, a pair of light blue eyes stared back. "Yes?"

Kat answered the eyes beyond the door, "We've got the Arizona Assignment, and need our gear."

"Ah!" the blue eyed woman replied in understanding. "Yes yes yes, one moment please." The eye slot then slid seamlessly closed. A number of locks were heard being undone just before the top portion of the split door swung outward. Both Lozanos had to move to avoid getting hit by said door, Mike had to step back while Kat ducked.

After avoiding the door opening, the couple reapproached the Field Supply Room. This portion of the room was filled with what one would expect for field assignments. Racks full of spell resistant Dragonhide clothing, coats, robes, boots and gloves. Flying carpets for groups of people or equally heavy loads, both donated and government produced brooms. Even though Kat preferred her sister's broom when it came to flying. Some two-way notebooks, used for communication much like the No Mag email system. As well as some camping supplies, and pretty much anything MACUSA thinks a team might need. Though Mike did wonder what possible use there was for a 1970's Scooby-Doo poster. The poster was placed on the ceiling for some reason too.

The witch manning this room had apparently opened the door while walking off for their gear. She continually muttered to herself as she moved around the room, adding a few additional items to their field bag. Mike identified these items as they were being added. A Safety Sleep bag, collapsible cauldron, Omnioculars and spellotape. The bag itself looked to be an out of date doctor's bag, like a prop from an old black and white movie. The inside was expanded to easily hold not only these, but to also hold a large variety of potions as well.

As them last item was thrown into the bag, a bottle of Chocolate Liqueur, the witch then brought the bag to the door. Kat noticed that as the woman came towards them, the witch took a longer step forward, as if she was stepping over something on the floor. Most likely it was Ryan's unconscious form. She set the bag on a small counter at the top of the split door's still closed bottom half. With a smile and eyes that were far too chipper for this time of night, the supply witch quickly poked the bag with her wand. In a blink of an eye a second bag sat innocently next to the original.

The witch who was most likely taking a Wideye potion, turned her eyes and smile back to the couple. "Please bring back what you don't use please." Her smile grew wider and a bit more disturbing. "Come again!"

After an exchange of looks both Kat and Mike grabbed their assigned bags then left without a word. In this world of magic, some things were best left alone. With little thought Mike and Kat slid their field kits into their expanded pants pockets for easier traveling. Though they had made sure to leave the bag open for quick access. They made their way back to the elevator and headed off to the thirteenth floor, once the dosing house elf got his eyes to focus.

Floor thirteen was home to the Portkey rooms, for both sending and receiving individuals from across the continent. One set of rooms receives travelers into the building where security would then check for threats. The other set was meant for outgoing travelers, those heading out on business or for home. The second set of rooms was their destination for their venture to begin.

Arriving at their desired floor, the couple followed the familiar route to the proper set of rooms. Having walked the same path many times in the past, they reached the portkey room with ease. It may have been impatience, or excitement at the thought of getting their old jobs back. Kat would though later state that it was simply dumb. Before either of them were close enough to knock, her husband attempted to Apparate through the closed door and into the room.

In the blink of an eye, Mike found himself on the hallway floor with his back against the wall. The sound of a gong rang from the door in front of them, while bells rang in the poor wizard's ears. As he fought a mental battle to regain his wits his wife blinked down at him in astonishment. Her surprise was understandable, the both of them had worked here for a number of years. It was simply beyond common knowledge that anti-apparition wards covered the building like a blanket.

Once again reclaiming what passed for his cognition, Mike could feel the bruises starting to form on his back. With a groan and a few pops from his spine, the former Sweeper got back to his feet. As Kat moved towards the closed door, Mike reached into his pocket holding his field kit. Once his hand entered both the pocket and bag it closed around the Bruise removal paste with little to no thought. All field kits shared a charm, one that allowed the witch or wizard they were assigned with to quickly withdraw what they needed. If it was in the bag you reached in, and you thought of what you needed, well then you'd get it. Right now Mike needed it.

Kat smirked as her husband sighed in content when he applied the paste upon himself. Sometimes it seemed like a miracle that the world didn't end whenever Mike got out of bed. If he had a goal within reach he'd go for it and to hell with everything else.

As the gong like echoes started to fade, the door preventing their entry opened. Kat's attention went to the now open doorway where a house elf in overalls stood beyond its threshold. Still amused at Mike's antics, Kat gave the elf his typical greeting. "Hello Joe what d'ya know?"

The aptly named Joe just stared up at her with a tired glare. His eyes went to Mike for a second as the man placed the now empty paste tube back in his pocket. "Follow me please." Joe instructs with a slight Boston accent.

The inside of the room itself was rectangular in shape and deprived of nearly all forms of furniture. Only an empty desk was resent, its occupant had gone home for the night. Running along the floor of the room's center were a number of simple benches, meant for travelers waiting their turn to head out. They shared the floor with a number of circles lined with inlaid brass, each one was two yards in circumference and hugged the walls. Much like the six spots on a domino, only with the benches in the middle.

Within one of these 'transporter pads' as Mike often called them, sat an innocent looking sock. If the couple didn't know any better it would have appeared as if somebody had dropped it only recently.

"You know the drill." Joe stated as the two Lozanos stepped into the circle around the sock. "The both of you hold the portkey and say the activation word." The house elf spoke with a tone that sounded like he'd been saying it for years. Which he has unsurprisingly.

Kat picked up the sock and held it out so Mike could also touch it as well. "At least they stopped using dirty cloths." She pointed out to him before he reached and grabbed it with his fingers.

The first generation wizard then looked at the house elf in confusion before asking, "So… what is activation phrase?"

When Mike's question ended the portkey activated. As the two swirled into a vortex to send them on their way Joe laughed slightly as he heard Mike's cry of, 'FUUU-!' faded into quiet.


	2. Thunder Mesa

Thunder Mesa, Arizona

A few hours to sunset

Ravenswood Manor

Making up one of the Four Corners of the American Midwest along with New Mexico, Utah and Colorado lies Arizona. Brought into America's fold as the forty-eighth state, many people call this state home. These people earned a living through farming cotton, as well as mining the earth for metals, mainly copper. However, it is with tourism that the state would find its place on the map. Arizona had some of the most spectacular vistas within the United States, all of which gave tourists a taste of America's Wild West, and natural wonders. It is the home of America's most famous landmark, the Grand Canyon. One of the Seven Natural Wonders of the World. The State is a wilderness, the majority of which remains a national park filled with wonders people come from across the world to see.

Even though it is the very image of the Old West, Thunder Mesa was not one of these locations. In its hay day it was a thriving mining city that produced gold from beneath Big Thunder Mountain by the ton. All built to line the pockets of its founder, a pureblood wizard named Henry Ravenswood and his family. The end began as his mine started to go dry, forcing his mining company to go even deeper below the mountain.

Then came the earthquake, not uncommon in Arizona but this one would set the record in the state until nineteen fifty-nine. The quake would cut a large open wound through Thunder Mesa itself, and the grounds of Ravenswood manor as well. It would claim many lives including Henry himself and his wife Martha, leaving their eighteen-year-old daughter Melanie behind. Rumors spread through the remains of the city like a swarm of locus, a native curse had struck both the land and the Ravenswood family. Now no one was brave enough to continue mining the gold, repairs couldn't be made, and income couldn't be earned. By eighteen eighty-eight, Thunder Mesa's residents had either died, moved out or faded away. Its last known resident was Melanie Ravenswood, a heart broken woman who aimlessly wondered about her father's manor in her sadness.

Thunder Mesa, once a bustling city on the rise, in a few years became a ghost town. For years after rumors began to spread of curses, strange lights and sounds from both the house and Thunder Mesa. Locals both magical and non-magical would go out of their way to avoid the area, especially at night. So successful they were at this, that over time the names of Ravenswood Manor and Thunder Mesa faded from memory.

The newer generations only knew the names given to them from ghost stories. Thunder Mesa no longer existed; in the modern age it is called Phantom Canyon. The locals either be it rumored or believed that those who ventured through the ghost town at night never came back. No one referred to Ravenswood Manor by its original name any longer. The lights seen, the musical wedding march and voices heard every night fueled its reputation, along with a new name. For the living souls unfortunate enough to experience these phenomena, there was only one name the house deserved. From the late eighteen-hundreds, to the twenty-first century, in quiet whispers, hushed tones and spine tingles it was spoken aloud. Known to this very day, as the Haunted Mansion.

About a mile from the abandoned town, give or take a foot, the daytime animals were preparing to call it a day. Yet as the animals grew quiet and bedded down for the night, the silence was broken.

"-uuuuck!" Along with his wife, Mike Lazano materialized over a foot above ground. Gravity seized his form and pulled it downwards, until the ground ended his descent. The wizard landed with an 'oomph' while his wife landed with a snicker, and on her feet. As her husband grumbled to his feet Kat did a quick check of their surroundings.

Their portkey had deposited them along an old dirt road, overgrown with all manner of plant life one can find in the desert. The ground itself had a noticeable red tinge to it, which caused a slight pain to her eyes. Since it was evening however, the pain was far less than what it would normally be during daylight.

Mike had gotten back to his feet, cleaning the red soil from his clothes and beard with a flick of his wand. He blinked at the Arizona wilderness before he noticed a shape on a distant hill. Like a middle finger at a No Mag party, the silhouette stuck out among the wild trees around it. There was no mistake as to what it was despite neither of them having seen it before. It had to be the mansion.

The two of them made their way to the house on foot, both with their wands out. Mike and Kat were both wary of the Hidebehind in the area, but they were confident that it would leave them be for now. The creature by its nature was an opportunistic coward, it wouldn't attack unless it had an advantage. Walking the distance wasn't unpleasant as the evening made the area cooler. Only knowledge of the Hidebehind ruined the atmosphere.

Then the couple got their first real look at the house.

Standing on top of the hill with the aura of a tombstone was Ravenswood Manor. A Victorian style house, quite a popular style when built, it loomed three stories in height. The mansion's walls were bare weathered wood, the paint that once made the house white was nearly all worn away. Time and weather had reduced a bright eye-catching home into a darker sibling of the Addams family home. Yet the enchantments placed on the house had preserved it well over the decades. No windows were broken as far as could be seen, no wooden boards were out of place or missing. If the place was ever repainted it would both look and function like new, magic folk did make their homes to last after all.

A stone walkway with walls that reached Mike's shoulders, meandered like a snake up the hill. From the gate at the dirt road up to the house's front door, uneven stones made up the path, bricks within the walls were exposed from below shattered plaster. Bending in abrupt man-made angles in its elevation, between shriveled shrubs and dead trees. Sunset had caused dark shadows to reach out its chilled fingers to possess their path from sight. The path's walls did have light fixtures upon them, but they sat dark and unused. The house's grounds seemed to hold an air of sadness and despair.

As the couple reached the gate, laying open due to a century of rust damage, they came across a sign. Such properties had name plaques for their owner's vanity. A family name followed by the word 'Mansion' or 'Manor' to unveil its importance. Stamped into a placard of iron, above a smaller sentence were two words, _Ravenswood Manor_. Only the name Ravenswood had been horribly scratched out with a metal nail or a similar object. Leaving _Manor_ completely untouched, along with a short phrase below.

Kat approached the plaque for a better look as Mike kept his eyes on their surroundings. She read the phrase, written in Latin aloud. "Non-Omnis Moriar."

Head still swiveling around them looking for threats, Mike asked, "The Hell does that mean Babe?"

Feeling there was more to this sign than what she could see, Kat brought her wand up to the plaque. "It has two similar meanings Mike," the witch replied. "'I will never die Completely', and 'Not everything dies'."

Mike spoke back with a deadpan, "Oh just awesome, perfect for a necromancer." He thought he heard something for a split second. A noise that was in no way a sound made by nature, the sound of metal touching glass. Or something made of similar material as metal and glass. "When can you read Latin anyway?" He asked trying to appear normal, in case the cause of the sound had some form of intelligence behind it.

The witch turned to her husband with raised eyebrows. "Every Pureblood family has a credo Mike, even mine."

While being a descendant within a Pureblood family, which does date back to the colonial period. Kat and her immediate family came from a cadet branch, one that formed in 1811. By tradition, a cadet branch needed to earn its own words or credo. It was finally earned during the Great Sasquatch Rebellion of 1892, by her ancestor Travis Clyne. He was told that the Sasquatches were heading for the capital, in Washington at the time, for the heads of MACUSA's leadership. The statement was pure untrue propaganda, but it worked. Upon hearing this Travis, who was conscripted as an Auror during the uprising, spoke aloud in Latin, "Venite, et eas capere!" 'Come and take them!' This became the motto of her family from then on.

Looking at her with a slightly affronted look the wizard responded, "The Lozanos would have one too, if it wasn't shot down every time it was brought up."

Kat's raised eyebrows dropped to an exhausted glare. "I liked Game of Thrones too but taking one of their credos as ours is simply dumb."

She turned back to the sign ignoring Mike's mumbled, 'Here we Barbecue,' and waved her cypress wand at the plaque. "_Revelio._"

In the space above the scratched-out Ravenswood name, the area between it and the placard's rim a new word appeared. Its letters glowed in a green light, its hue matching the Killing Curse. A change in a household's sign typically meant a change in ownership. It no longer said _Ravenswood Manor_, instead the letters read, _Phantom Manor_.

Kat's eyebrows rose at what she saw as the first sign of a long-term curse. Both complicated and out of date, such spells were seen as antiquated and nearly useless. Given the age of the mansion however, it would fit in the age of Wizarding paranoia and western expansion.

The glowing letters started to fade as the couple began their trek up the weathered path to the house. Mike had thought of applying a repair charm to their path but dismissed the idea just as soon as it formed. Being the former home of a Pureblood family, one with a history of Necromancy, there was no telling what defenses the home possessed. Darker families tended to have some very nasty wards to defend what's theirs.

Both the wizard and the witch walked in silence, which was only broken by dead tree branches creaking in the light breeze. The sun by this point was low enough to hide behind the western mountains creating a faux night. Storm clouds were gathering around the mountain that once had gold hidden within its roots. As they got closer to the front door, the two of them noticed some lights in the mansion's various windows. Either by gas or candles, soft golden light bled through the white drapes that still hung within their windows. This was their first confirmation that the home was occupied, magical or not people like to see where they're going.

For a brief moment, the pureblood witch thought she had seen a figure in one the windows on the second floor. It was only for a moment, but a white figure looked out from behind the largest of three windows above the entrance. Kat's eyes darted up to the window in question, only to see it empty and its curtains slowly close.

Kat and Mike came to a stop at the manor's entrance, a set of dark green double doors that stood imposingly between two slender windows. A third window sat atop of the doors, likely to let light in during the day. They briefly admired the red frame that held the two doors, and three windows in place. The color having survived the centuries was a bit surprising.

Being of somewhat sounder mind, Kat quickly reached up and grabbed the door knocker on the door to knock before Mike tried to blast it open. It wouldn't be the first time it happened in their careers. Mike just shrugged and again surveyed their surroundings as they waited for a response.

Within a second, the sound of a lock being undone was heard. Slowly the right of the two doors opened inward, its hinges squealed like metal nails on a blackboard. But it lasted only for a few moments, long enough for the doorway to be barely accessible. The opening wasn't wide enough for a person to get through, but it was big enough to look through. Before either of the couple could do just that, a face stared out at them from the mansion's front door.

This face belonged to a young red-haired woman with a curious pale complexion. A white headpiece made of lace sat on top of her head, aiding with keeping her ginger hair in place. At its center a rather large black bow kept her headwear stationary, while also remaining decorative if a little dated. She sported a pair of green eyes, which then moved between the couple before she raised an eyebrow at the two. A silent question being asked of them.

Placing his Redwood wand back in its holster, Mike spoke up first, "We're here to see Ravenswood. Is he here?"

The silent woman's eyebrow dropped at the question, then she gave a brief nod of her head. However the door didn't open any further.

Sheathing her own wand and seeing that they would need to give more information to gain entry, Kat spoke up next. "We were sent by MACUSA to speak to him."

The still silent woman's eyes widened with surprise at this news. Then she moved back into the house while pulling the door open, its hinges screeching from centuries with disuse. As she did this, she raised her right arm in a gesture to come into the mansion.

Out of sheer habit Mike did a quick scan of the foyer upon entering. An ornate chandelier produces the light within this room, though of the fourteen lights upon it only four are lit. Although in need of a good polishing, it and the rest of the room was free of cobwebs. Though some dust still remained from a recent cleaning. Wood paneling, that had long lost its luster, made up all but the topmost portions of the walls. This higher point of the wall is covered in peeling wallpaper. As if they were cracked skin exposing rib bones, plaster and the wooden boards within the wall could be easily seen.

Neither of them would have admitted it, even to each other, but as they entered a disembodied voice suddenly chuckled at them. Quiet yet deep male chuckle that came from nowhere, yet from everywhere. It radiated malice and an unnerving dark glee.

Both magicals quickly scanned the room for the source of the voice. Kat did see that the maid had heard it as well, since the woman was currently looking nervously at a painting in the room.

Only one other decoration apart from the chandelier was in this room, a portrait of a man and a younger woman. It hung in a corner of the foyer almost opposite of the door, on top of a dark green cloth trimmed with what looked to be beads. Sitting within a golden colored frame one that had darkened with age. Mike recognized the mansion in the portrait's background, the land it stood on was lifeless as was when the Lozanos walked up. The man wore a black top hat with an almost grey cloak, and a red nineteenth century tie. Standing to the right of the grim looking man, with his hands on her shoulders was the young veiled woman in white. Neither were smiling, the picture was somber and reeked of bleakness.

When the couple walked into Ravenswood Manor, they also got their first good look at the silent woman at the door. By her clothing alone she was a maid, wearing a black dress and apron. Both were covered with dark green double stripes, trimmed with white lace and an even darker green skirt that reached her ankles. A similar green choker gracefully encircled her neck.

With neither a word nor a smile, the quiet maid gestured with her arm to follow. The hallway they entered shared the exact same décor as the foyer. Aged wooden walls topped with peeling wallpaper and broken plaster. Less than half of the light fixtures in the hall were lit, those that were gave off very faint candlelight. As their guide led them through this eerie darkness, she suddenly pulled something from her apron pocket.

With an instinct gained through years of service, Mike barely stopped himself from drawing his wand. Having dealt with some of the worst the Wizarding World had to offer, he gained this instinct from the dark to the twisted. To help bleed off his nerves he asked the maid, "Don't you talk at all?"

The maid didn't break her stride, but she did turn her head far enough to glare at him with her left eye. At the same time, she held up the wand she had withdrawn from her pocket and lit the tip with a wordless Lumos spell. Her wandlight added some blue tinged illumination to their path.

As the maid looked back to her destination, Kat slapped Mikes' arm lightly. "Really?" She hissed to her husband. "Can we go somewhere and 'not' piss people off?"

In turn the first-generation wizard wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smile. "Hell no babe!" He responded, earning another glare from their guide.

She came to a stop before a slightly ajar ornate door covered in aged cracked green paint. Her empty pale hand rose up and knocked on the open door.

"Yes?" A very feminine voice purred from within the next room.

Obviously, it wasn't Ravenswood who answered, and neither Mike nor Kat were prepared for the response. This voice didn't belong in an old dilapidated mansion that they were currently standing in. It wasn't evil, threatening, hateful, twisted, or even insane. This was a voice that haunted the dreams and thoughts of both single and married men. A woman's voice that oozed with sensual promises filled with only physical pleasures. A tone that lured many to the greatest of debaucheries. This woman's one word was filled entirely by the one thing religions cautioned about more than most. Pure unbridled sin.

The quiet maid peered into the room and apparently got some form of confirmation to enter, as she then opened the door completely. She stood to the side holding the old wooden door open as the couple walked through.

Both Kat and Mike found themselves standing within the cleanest room they've seen in the house thus far, the mansion's study. All the lights in here were lit, but their flickering flames made a sinister ambience. The study wasn't very large but a more practical size, one that seemed designed to intimidate through proficiency. Dark wooden walls and a faded tile floor worn from use. Small tables littered the room, most were covered with old nineteenth century survey maps, magnifying glasses and spy glasses. The larger tables had been both cleared and thoroughly cleaned, modern paper and notebooks with pens or pencils laid across them.

A small library sat framing a lit fireplace that calmly crackled away adding heat to the chilly study. Hovering above the flames was a modern cauldron, a thick brown potion calmly simmering within. Two cushioned chairs sat facing the flames, a small table between them with an open bag of marshmallows sitting innocently on top.

Two large windows took up the majority of the wall opposite of the study's entrance. Through them a small rainless storm could be seen outside, but still windy and filled with lightning flashes followed by peals of thunder. Branches from long dead trees reached out from beyond the window's view, appearing like dark fingers reaching up to block their view of the outside. The centerpiece of the study's decor sat between these two windows, right behind an antique wooden desk, and above a second unlit fireplace. A life-size painting of a woman wearing a wedding dress, and holding a bouquet of red roses right hand. Her left rested on an ornate chair, an engagement ring sparkled on her finger. Due to the painting's age it was difficult to identify her hair color as dark brown or red. An excited and expectant smile was on her lovely face.

The Lozanos however barely noticed any of this at the moment, especially Mike.

Standing on their side of the desk, and casually leaning against it without a care was a woman. To say she was beautiful would be like saying Outer Space was vast. This woman oozed so much sex appeal she may as well have been a walking aphrodisiac. Even with wearing everyday clothing every motion she made, every breath she took, even an eyeblink was beyond attractive. Her dark black hair seemed to move in an unseen breeze. The only thing missing at the moment was some saxophone music in the background.

Kat felt all of these effects to a far lesser extent then her husband, leaving her with a clearer mind at the moment. To the unaffected mind, this woman had a 'hot chick next door' look. Yet the appeal she gave off through appearance, fragrance and speaking told Kat this girl wasn't human. Extensive knowledge of the wizarding world and all the beings and creatures therein drew her to one conclusion. This woman was a genuine living and breathing nocturnal demoness, a Succubus.

The succubus seemed to understand that Kat had identified what she truly was. She gave her a smirk that was less sinful, and more understanding.

As the demon woman's eyes moved between them, Kat's own eyes drifted to the only wizard in the room. "Thank you Rose you may go." The succubus spoke softly. The maid now identified as 'Rose' gave a nod and left the room closing the door behind her. "So," the she-demon started, "who are you and what brings the two of you to Boot Hill?"

By this particular point Mike's willpower had beaten this woman's pheromones, and he blinked for the first time since entering the study. Seeing this breakthrough Kat brought her attention back to the other woman. "I'm Kat, this is Mike, we're here to talk to Richard Ravenswood, and you are?" Mike's wife answered as he focused on the painting behind the study's desk.

It helped with focusing his mind away from the woman in front of him. "MACUSA sent us here to find him." Mike threw in to help move things along.

Eyebrows rose in surprise on the succubus's face before she responded. "I'm Penny, I'm here to visit my brother."

"Your brother?" The first-generation wizard asked with some surprise.

Penny looked at him while nodding, "Yes, he gets lonely." She licked her smiling lips devoid of any and all sense of shame. "Especially at night."

Mike didn't need to be a scholar to catch Penny's deeper meaning. To avoid any mental images he went back to studying the portrait.

His wife's mind however was going a mile a minute with thoughts, none of which was even remotely dirty. If this succubus was indeed Richard's sibling, then it would explain his following of witches at Ilvermorny. His reputation both in and out of school, how he was able to melt the hearts of any unattached woman. It made total sense in that very instant, Richard Ravenswood was part perv demon.

"Your brother," Kat began drawing the demoness' attention, "he's…?" she drifted her question off.

Just when thunder rumbled outside the study's windows, Penny finished Kat's query, "Half Incubus?" She then nodded. "Yea, he is."

With one of the many Ilvermorny school theories now confirmed, Kat got back to business. "Could you call him here please?"

Ravenwood's sister took this request a little too literally. She leaned her head back bringing her gaze to the ceiling of the study, then let loose. "RICHIE! SOME PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Mike now firmly believed that Penny and Richard were actual siblings.

From what had to have been the room above, a man's muffled voice replied, "I'M BUSY WITH SOMETHING AT THE MOMENT!"

Apparently, the succubus was a woman not to be denied. "WELL DROP IT! THEY'RE FROM MACUSA-"

Something hit the floor of the room above, but what made the Lozanos jump back was the explosion that followed. A portion of the ceiling, to the left of the room's desk suddenly bulged downward into the study. Cracks of all sizes formed in the wooden panels, splinters and broken plaster dusted into the room. The debris was followed by both gray and blue smoke which hugged the ceiling. Precariously creaking wood of the bulge then snapped due to damage and pressure. Soon the study had a new entrance once the damage portion of the ceiling gave way.

Kat watched astounded as the man himself then fell into the room from its new cavity. He hit the ground with a grunt, covered head to toe in dust, loose papers and wood shavings. Coughing from the small explosion, he stood up with his back to the couple and began to pat himself down.

By instinct the married couple had drawn their wands when jumping back. With no danger in sight, the two re-holstered their wands as they walked back to their previous positions. Though they made sure to use a cleaning charm before putting their wands away. Penny hadn't moved at all, and didn't even have a speck of dust on her person either. What little remained floating in the room weaved around her like running water.

The filthy man finished his pat down with a victorious, "Aha!" Now with his wand in hand, the man twirled it at himself. The grime and dust upon his person vanished within a second. Once done he turned to face both Lozanos, both recognizing him as Ravenswood and quickly gestured with one raised finger. "One sec." Their target pointed his wand at the damaged ceiling. "_Reparo_."

It was like watching one of her husband's No-Maj films rewinding. Every bit of dust and debris regardless of size returned to their points of origin. In a few moments the hole was refilled with its blown-out pieces, the cracked bulge reformed then shrunk in on itself. Newly formed dust bunnies disintegrated and filled in the remaining cracks in the wood paneling.

Mike took the chance to observe the man as he focused on his spell. Richard's dark hair had grown longer since his mugshot was taken, it was wavier with its added length. He had a few days' worth of facial hair growth on his face, along with some faint signs of stress. He wore a No-Maj lab coat with a shade of green Mike had seen in non-magical hospital operating rooms. The kind that would hide any blood that stained it.

The room's perv demoness moved from the desk toward her brother. "Richard what the hell was that?" Penny asked with her arms crossed and clearly miffed.

Finishing his task, Ravenswood's wand vanished up his sleeve. He turned to her answering, "You said MACUSA was here, I thought you were in trouble again." He then looked at the couple for a moment before turning back to his sister.

Penny casually flick Richard's nose with a finger, "They were asking for you not me." She then pointed at where he made his entrance. "Was that an accident or did you do it on purpose?"

Ravenswood blinked at her for a moment before seemingly ignoring her question, "Can I help you two with something?" He asked, turning to the Lozanos.

Mike chose to explain the situation, starting further back then he probably should have. The party they caused is career to plummet. "Well I was drunk," he began with little remorse.

The other wizard smirked as he walked to the bag of marshmallows near the fireplace. Taking one of them out he spoke, "The best stories usually start like that." Leaning on one of the chairs he popped the marshmallow in his mouth and gestured for Mike to continue.

The first-generation wizard spoke of both his and his wife's demotions, mainly to explain their availability for their assignment. Richard didn't look surprised at this, made into a scandal by the politicians and press made sure many subscribers knew of the event. Kat spoke up a number of times as well, adding their reason for visiting. Mike had even asked Richard about becoming a Harvester. During the talk Penny had departed, leaving the house altogether due to 'not wanting to deal with things after dark,' now that her brother was occupied. Their overall conversation wasn't long, the half incubus had asked some questions as well, when they finished night was almost upon them.

The couple had given Ravenswood the letter during their talk, which he examined without opening it. As he walked around the study, he read the sender's name aloud before he stopped between the couple and the door to the hallway. "McGonagall hmm." Holding the letter in one hand he used it to tap his open palm. "It's going to take me some time to read this, probably not until morning."

Mike got up from one of the study's cushioned chairs, swallowing the marshmallow he was eating before he stated, "We have to stay until you do."

Looking at both Mike and Kat, the latter also rising from her own chair, Ravenswood seemed reluctant but accepting. His eyes suddenly went between the two towards the desk behind them. "Ah, Rose good timing as usual."

There was only one door into the room, and it was within their line of site the entire time. No one could have entered without their trained notice. Confused, both Lozanos turned toward each other, then both noticed a figure in the corner of their respected eyes. Both turned simultaneously to the figure, to their combined shock the maid who let them into the house now stood silently behind them.

She gave Richard a small curtsy before he spoke again, "Prepare a room for our guests please." Rose responded with a nod and walked past the still shocked Lozanos to the door. The still silent maid gave Mike and Kat one last glance before she closed the door of the study.

Kat's pureblood protocol she learned as a kid kicked in, "That's nice of you, but I'm sure we can manage." Their field kits did have the equipment after all.

Richard tucked the unopened letter under one arm as he chuckled and walked back to the desk. "I'm afraid you must accept the room Mrs. Lozano." His eyes then took in the room around them, "This place can be quite the madhouse at night." He stated with conviction born from some unknown experience. Again his eyes focused behind them, "Your room is ready it seems."

With grim determination and understanding Mike again turned to look behind him. Again, Rose was standing behind them without a sound. No sound to announce her entry, no floor creak from its old timbers, no squeak of door hinges being used. Nothing, not even the pop of apparition or the snap of a House Elf. She just stood there as if she never left the room.

Kat's own mind was swimming with possible reasons for Rose's movements before Richard spoke up again.

"When you get to your room," the wizard started, "be sure to lock your door, and put every locking and security spell you know too."

This caught Mike's attention from the silent maid. Placing so many security measures made him wonder if they should take their chances outside, even with the hidebehind. Being a former Auror he took protecting his family extremely seriously. Even after getting canned from his job, he still maintained his emergency caches both at home and within his relatives' homes.

Richard wasn't done speaking apparently. "Also most importantly of all, regardless of what you hear, don't let anything in or out."

Now he had Kat's full attention. "What could possibly get out?" Her brain was now running through a list of potential creatures Richard may be warning about. The creatures and beasts of the wizarding world were what Mike referred to as her fandom. Though he often used an eastern Asian word for it. Especially the more adorable ones like Nifflers and even the much larger Zouwu.

With a grim seriousness yet seen on his face, the hybrid responded with his own query. "That's the question now, isn't it?" Richard then waved an empty hand at the cauldron still simmering away in the dying fireplace. As it floated to his side, Ravenswood place said hand into the pocket of his coat then grabbed the cauldron's rim. Using his coat as a makeshift oven mitt. "I have a busy night, so I'll see you both tomorrow then. Good luck." With that their new host, along with the potion filled cauldron, apparated from the room.

Kat and Mike looked at each other curiously. "Who the hell says, 'good luck' before sleep?" Kat's husband asked her, questioning the situation.

By now the storm was nearly at the house, but even at some distance the effect could be both seen and felt. Lightning flashes shone from the windows, making the study look darker than it was before. The floor trembled slightly from the thunder, as if the house itself had become nervous.

"We should go." The pureblood stated. "We don't want to be caught up in what he spoke about." At this she turned to Rose, who remained quiet and moving since her reappearance.

With a nod, the maid held up her wand the tip again lit with soft blue light. Since she held the wand to the right side of her face, only that half was illuminated. This caused the other half to remain in the room's dim light. That along with her near blank look made her appear disconcerting.

Rose opened the door leading back to the hallway, and like when they first entered, gestured her arm to follow her. With little choice the couple did so, re-entering the windowless hall. The candles here seemed to be on their last legs, they struggled giving off very little light but still just enough to see their path.

Soon the three returned to the mansion's foyer, and like the hall they just came from, its lights flickered in the gloom. Their guide moved to a door that stood opposite of the hall.

As they moved across the foyer to follow, Kat and Mike both looked at the portrait above and to the right of the doorway. Both did a double take when they saw it. It held the same man and woman, standing with the mansion behind them as it did before. When they had seen the portrait the people in it were grim faced, the hill around the house was lifeless and as bleak as it could be.

Now it looked as if spring had returned to the portrait. The hill was covered in green grass and wildflowers, its trees crowned with leaves. Blue filled the sky as birds flew over the mansion, once again covered with un-weathered paint of its glory days. Both faces of the occupants were no longer grim and frowning. Now both were smiling with content and a form of happiness.

Even the once peeling wallpaper on the walls looked good as new.

So focused they were on painting's transformation, the Lozanos nearly missed the fourth person in the room. Time seemed to freeze for the pair as this person made its presence known, Rose seemed to stop moving completely. Even with the dim lighting there was nothing to see of this person, but when it spoke, they couldn't help but listen. After all, they've heard this voice before, a deep and sinister male voice.

"_Where hinges creak in doorless chambers, where strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls…_"

With every ounce of strength they possessed, both Mike and Kat strained to turn their heads. A vain attempt, as even their limbs wouldn't respond to their commands to move.

"…_where candlelights flicker though the air is deathly still…_"

With their heart beats increasing, husband and wife then tried to speak to each other. Their jaws unwillingly remained in place, no sound but their increased breathing could be produced.

"_This is Phantom Manor._"

Movement was suddenly returned when time seemed to have restarted. Both Lozanos were quick to scan the room once this happened, vainly trying to find the source of the voice.

Meanwhile Rose had opened the door she had stood frozen in front of, seemingly unnoticing of what had transpired. The quiet woman once again motioned entry into the room the door had opened into with her arm. Still rattled by their experience, Mike and Kat took a reassuring look at each other before stepping through.

But the voice wasn't finished with them yet. Just as Rose was about to enter the doorway after the couple, the voice had one last this to say to them, "_Welcome curious friends_."

Without any warning, the door slammed closed from an unseen force. The slam was strong enough to cause a rather loud bang to shake the mansion's foundations. It had also closed on the startled face of their guide, leaving her back in the foyer. This left Kat and Mike seemingly alone in a candlelit octagonal room.


End file.
